The RowdyRuffs and PowerPuffs: It's a Long Story
by Vocaloid 01 Hatsune Miku
Summary: What will the girls do when the Rowdyruff Boys come to there school just as they start their sophomore year in high school? Worse, even the toughest fighters are falling in love! I suck at summaries just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

** Me:** **Hi!**** It's me! And this is my very first Fanfic and I hope it does well! It kinda depends on whether or not I get any reviews! Some of these characters are owned by bunnylov3r22 and it includes the original PPGZ characters. I own Burn (which is me), and Beat.**

** Momoko/BlossomXBrick**

**Kaoru/ButtercupXButch**

**Miyako/BubblesXBoomer**

**Me/Moeru/BurnXBeat**

**Usa/BunnyXBlake**

**On to the story! Remember to R&R! **

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Usa's P.O.V.

I wake up to the lovely sound of my alarm clock just ringing away. Stupid thing. It can ring and ring until I'm darn ready to get up.

Or until it annoys me to the point where I have to shut it off and roll out of bed. I drag myself to my wardrobe. I perk up as I remember that it is the first day of school. Duh! Stupid Usa. I put on a purple sweater and a dark purple miniskirt. I also wear my black boots that reach to the top of my knee-cap. Miyako-Chan will freak. She bought me this outfit on one of our many trips to the mall. I carefully brush my hair into my signature side pony and sigh. I'm depressed. Another summer come and gone. I do my make-up, grab a piece of toast, grab my backpack and I'm out the door, ready to meet the group of four other girls that share my same secret.

* * *

Miyako's P.O.V.

Grandma shakes me as I wake.

"Good morning,Grandma." I say dreamily.

"Good morning, Miyako-Chan." She smiles. "Time to get up!"

"Okay."

She toddles out of my room and I grin after her. I love my Grandma. I hop out of bed and put on a white tank top, a blue mini jacket, and a short, dark blue skirt. I take the pin rollers out of my hair and set them aside. Then I tie the ribbons around my pigtails. I slide on my blue flip-flops and I bound energetically out of my room.

I grab a blueberry muffin and head out, waving to my grandma and walking toward the girls that are most like me for one single reason.

* * *

Momoko's P.O.V.

"Momo-ko!" Kuriko sings and bounces on the bed.

"Gah!" And I am startled out of dreamland.

She runs away and yells, "First day of school!"

Sighing inside my head, I roll out of bed and start to pick out my back-to-school outfit. The first day the boys notice you the most, and I'm gonna be ready. I choose a short pink and gray dress that goes to my mid-thigh, sparkling fingerless gloves, and hot pink flats. I pull my red hair back into a high ponytail and tie my oversized red ribbon onto the top. I carefully do my make-up and head out the door, knawing on a doughnut. I go to the meeting place of the group that I am the self-appointed leader of.

* * *

Kaoru P.O.V.

I open my emerald eyes and look at the clock on the wall. Last year I broke most of my alarm clocks so my parents put their foot down and after a couple months invested in a standard wall clock for my bedroom. Crap. It was already 6:30 am. The food would be taken alread By my brothers Dai and Sho. Not to mention my pro wrestler dad.I get dressed in a flattering (but not too girly) black and green t-shirt and short black denim shorts. Fingerless short fishnet gloves adorn my hands I get my black and green tennis shoes on.

I race out the door and to my own group of friends, where my girly best friends are waiting for me. Does this make even ME girly?

* * *

Moeru's P.O.V.

I wake myself by singing way too loud. Well that's nothing new. I usually sing in the morning. Nothing girly or anything, just a lot of Evanescence. Sometimes it's Avril Lavigne. Or Linkin Park. But what is new is that it's the first day of tenth grade. I hate school. But then again, I hate everything. And anything. I get out of bed and navigate through the black canopy that covers my double bed.

I pick out my outfit: a sparkly red tank top that shows off my cute curves, my black leather motorcycle-jacket, and red denim shorts with black fishnet tights underneith. I take a french toast stick off my little sister's plate and can't even hear her complaints as I grab my backpack and head out the door. i meet my friends out side my large house and hear their conversation enough to know that Momoko hopes there are cute boys this year and that Kaoru doen't care a bit.

"Of course Miyako-chan will take all of them," Momoko frowns."And maybe Usa-chan or Moeru-chan, but since Moeru-chan likes playing hard to get, I don't know."

"So? Who cares? A lot of boys like me! But I'm not girly. At all." Kaoru retorts back.

Miyako and Usa smile at the calculations. "But Momoko-chan, you already have a lot of admirers because you are the leader of the PowerPuff Girls Z!" Usa points out.

Miyako seconds this statement. "Yeah! Who cares about popularity?"

"Momoko-chan does," I point out. I shake my black and firetruck red hair. My hair is waist length, and ends in a little curl that I forgot to straighten this morning, with red tips and highlights. "Anyway, let's go. i don't want to be late. It's the first day of school." Kaoru looks at me like I'm crazy, but they all agree whether they say so or not, so we are now all on our way to our first day of school as sophomores in high school.

As we arrive at school, boys are already surrounding poor Miyako.

"No, that's alright. I can take care of myself." She laughs at all their pathetic offers to carry books and stuff.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I demand threateningly.

"Yeah!" Seconds Kaoru, green eyes at the ready for a fight."Or someone's gonna get hurt!"

The crowd of boys scattered like chickens. They parted and standing there rough-housing like puppies were...

"The Rowdyruff Boys?!" We all whispered.

* * *

**Hello dear people who choose to put up with my terrible writing skills till the end of chapter 1! Yay! Please rate and Review. But please no flames. No exceptions! Please give me constructive criticism! I will do my best to answer all your reviews before the next chapter starts. I'll try to write anytime I can! Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Me: Hey guys! **

** Bubbles: We're back for more! **

** Brick: You never really did a disclaimer last time. **

**Me: Oops! Blossom? Can you do it? **

**Bunny**:** Dang** **it!**

**Boomer and Blake: What's up?**

**Buttercup: She wanted to do the disclaimer.**

**Beat: How do you know? **

**Butch: We greens, we know this stuff. **

**Blossom: Sure I can. Burn here doesn't own anything except herself, Beat , and the ideas! The rest go to people who she thinks are way more accomplished! So Rate and review and of you like it, you could even fav it! **

**Me: Blossom you're pushing it... On with the Fic**

* * *

Miyako/Bubble's P.O.V.

But...how? I don't understand! I thought they were too stupid to show their faces at a school.

Noticing my stare, Boomer looks at me and winks. I blush and look away. Remember Miyako? You haven't met them before. Only Bubbles has met them.

_"But you _are _Bubbles!" _Said the annoying little voice inside my head.

"Shut up!" I told it aloud. Oh geez. I sure am blonde, aren't I?

I feel Usa's soft hand on mine. I know that sounds weird but I need to find out what lotion she uses! Anyway, I am being pulled to the girls bathroom on the second floor of the school.

"Okay girls. I should give you some direction on what to do in this situation."Momoko says nervously.

"Yeah, that would be helpful." Kaoru says sarcastically.

"Well, if Mojo did his planning correctly, counterparts should be in the same classes with counterparts." Momoko calculates, deep in thought. "So I'm with Brick."

"Butch, the number one pervert around here."

"Boomer," I say.

"The stupid one," Moeru adds. "I guess I have to keep tabs on Beat. Annoying because he sings so much."

The rest of us sweat drop twice. "Sorry, but so do you." I point out. "But it isn't so bad."

"Blake is crazy!" Bunny complains.

"He's your counterpart. That means you are just as crazy." Momoko says quietly. "I wonder what fake names they'll use."

* * *

**First period, Momoko/Blossom's P.O.V. **

Well look at that. We all have first period together. Funny. And so do the RowdyRuffs, probably. We all race to get seats next to each other. The bell rings. Our teacher, Miss Keene, introduces herself and begins the lesson. Right on cue the Boys burst into the classroom.

"Oh no, boys. Late on the first day?" Miss Keene scolds. "Well I guess I have to assign you seats. And a detention if you are late again. Names?"

"Kakuneta" Says Brick. Most of the girls look absolutely gaga.

"Nikuya" Blurts Butch, a sassy remark on the top of his tongue.

"Ao" says Boomer. I can see he's gonna be a chess club kid.

"Utsu" says Beat, looking over at where the drama club sign up is located.

"Murasaki!" yells Blake. Crazy kid. Although not that different than Bunny.

* * *

**Kakuneta/Brick's P.O.V**

All the girls are absolutely in love. Except one. That one is wrinkling her nose and sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed. Oddly enough, I feel like I've met her. But where? I feel strange looking at her. I haven't ever felt this way before. Ugh. Cheesy. But for real. And fantastic, there was a seat next to her. Maybe I could learn more about her by sitting there. Hmm...

* * *

**Kaoru/Buttercup's P.O.V.**

I feel like puking. Bleh. Yuck. I almost feel bad for Brick. Himeko has her eyes on him. And everyone knows when that girl wants, she gets.

"Well there are a couple chairs left." Miss Keene decides. "So hurry your butts up and sit. You interrupted the lesson." And I didn't even notice it when Butch crept up and sat in the desk behind me.

"Boo." He says, inches from my ear.

"Meep!" I squeak, and earn a lot of looks from my new classmates. Even Miss Keene pauses and looks around. I feel a blush creep up my cheeks. This will be a long week.

* * *

**Me: So you like? Sorry the chapters are so short but I have severe writers-block and have no idea how to get this story moving along.**

**Bubbles: Pssst Psst.**

**Blossom: She forgot something. She put a new poll up!**

**Bunny: This time vote for your favorite character from the PPGZ.**

**Blake and Boomer: Soon it will be your favorite characters from this Fanfic Once she feels like she knows you know enough about them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey!**

**Every one else: Hey! **

**Bubbles: Hehe I'm like your secretary. I always speak after you.**

**Blossom: Yeah, but you talk just about after everyone's sentences in the Fic. **

**Me: I choose BUNNY to disclaim all that stuff.**

**Greens: She's glad. **

**Bunny: I can speak for myself, thanks. **

**Blake: Lay off my Bunny!**

**Brick: Who said she was YOUR rabbit? **

**Blake: Bunny, Carrottop! And the Fic did.**

**Brick: Well then Momoko's MY Blossom**

**Me: Not yet you eager little hopeless romantic! **

**Blossom: *sweatdrop* Remenber to rate and review!**

** Bunny: Moeru doesn't own anything except the ideas and story, herself, and Beat!**

**Me: P.S. A super big shout out and thank you to GeekyGirlMeow, my first story alert subscriber! Check ou. Her stories and Fav my Fic. :) :D**

* * *

**Usa/Bunny's P.O.V**

After school I was waiting for Miyako-chan when Blake approached me. Crap. "Look like you have something to do!" is my advice to myself. I dig out my phone and text Miyako.

_Hey, where are you?_

She never checks her phone unless you call her, but maybe just for good measure?

"Hey, Purple-Girl." Blake, or should I say Murasaki, says casually behind a smirk.

"What do you want?"

"I want a tour of the school."

"I'm busy."

"No, you aren't. You just call your friends and tell them you can't make it. Or I will personally steal your phone and do it for you."

"Crazy control-freak." I say with narrow eyes. "Okay. I suppose. But I have to leave at three."

"Only fifteen minutes? Come on, Ultra-Violet"

"Will you shut up with the cheesy nicknames?" I say, irritated. "Lets get this over with."

Well, all I can say about those fifteen minutes would be that they were some of the funniest, cutest moments I've ever been through. We even decided to go to Moeru-chan's performance at Karaoke Palace on Friday, once I warmed up to him. But just as friends...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••

I laugh to myself as I look at all my friends faces as I walk up. Kaoru is leaning against a tree, arms crossed, and glaring at Miyako and Momoko, who were exchanging style tips and recipes for sweets. Moeru was is her own little world, singing 'La La Land' by Demi Lovato, the song she was going to sing for her gig at the Karaoke Palace (sorry I'm lazy with names). The song was light, for her, but a lot of people judge the punky emo girl.

"Hey hey hey!" I say, happy because of my new friend. Wait, my new best guy-friend is a RowdyRuff Boy?! Oh crap.

Moeru snaps out of her trance. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She yells, a tick mark appearing over her over-sized-with-anger head. Oh God. I made her wait, didn't I? Never on your life make Moeru wait. The longer she waits, the crabbier she gets.

"Didn't I call you? Oh crap I didn't, did I." I say nersously, the words all mushed together. I look at my other calmer friends for help, but all of them have their hands on their hips, questions and lectures in their eyes.

"I was... making a new friend?" I say awkwardly, trying not to lie to my friends.

"And she lies." Kaoru senses a catch in my voice. I hate lying. "At least a little bit." She challenges me, bringing me to tell the whole truth.

"I was making friends with Murasaki." I sigh. "We are coming to Moeru-chan's gig on Friday night together."

The mood seems to lighten, to my immense surprise.

"But, Murasaki is Blake, and Blake is a Rowdyruff Boy, and-" Miyako begins, but Momoko cuts her off.

"And that's great. Usa-chan, you have a guy-friend." She says wistfully. The only guy-friend she has ever had was annoying and in the end betrayed her. With snakes and bugs and frogs. Long story short, she is jealous. "No matter who it is, or who they are. At least she's on his good side."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Enough speeches and or lectures." Kaoru says carelessly. "Let's go to the lab."

* * *

**Blake's P.O.V (Oh joy, a new P.O.V)**

So, I make a friend out of that tiny little girl with the purple eyes. Usa, she told me her name was. She is kinda pretty, exactly my type. Fifteen minutes of pure bliss with her. I hope I can talk with her tomorrow.

Gah, I'm GUSHING about a girl. Nah, I'm just tired. Right? I hope so. She looks kinda familiar, kinda like-NO, I'm still just tired.

* * *

**Me: Hey hey! I think this story is turning out pretty good.**

**Blake: Me, too. ;) **

**Beat: We need more of me and Burn!**

**Me: Yes, yes, feedback is very good. Very good in deed.**

**Boomer: You just want to get reviews.**

**Brick: Why not?**

**Bubbles: I agree with Brick, and Boomer. It's good to have ambitions!**

**Buttercup: I like this story, surprisingly.**

**Butch: You'll like it even more when I'm your man. **

**Blossom: Shut up, you two. **

**Buttercup: *Sarcastically* Oh, sure I will, Pretty Boy.**

**Beat: Ouch! She got you bad, bro! **

**Blossom: I SAID SHUT UP! **

***They all shut up***

**Me: Thanks, Bloss. Remember to rate and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello again! I get so excited with this story that I have to keep posting and posting and posting, you get the picture.**

**Brick: Is this more crap about Blake and his rabbit?**

**Blake: You know carrottop, bunnies and rabbits EAT carrots...**

**Butch: Oh leader boy you just got dissed! **

**Brick: Not as bad as Buttercup dissed you last chappie. **

**Boomer: Yeah! And not as bad as Brick just dissed you.**

**Bunny: I would never eat Brick. **

**Bubbles: Why?**

**Bunny: ...**

**Buttercup: Hahaha Bubbles, you pulled a Boomer moment there.**

**Bubbles: OH right! Hehe...**

**Boomer: Yeah Bubbles, you just pulled a Boomer moment...Wait what?**

**Blossom: HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH AHAHAHAH *notices everyone is staring at her* You are all so immature...:\ **

**Me: Awkward... No this is about me and Beat. **

**Beat: Oh joy! Disclaimer is by...**

***everyone looks at Beat hopefully***

**Beat: ME!**

***everyone sighs***

**Beat: She doesn't own anything that she hadn't owned last chapter.**

**Me: Way to be blunt. **

**Beat: Remember to rate and review!**

* * *

**Utsu/Beat's P.O.V. **

I sit on the top branch of the large oak and listen intently to Muse and My Chemical Romance. Then my iPod freezes up. Crappy iPod. It isn't actually an iPod anyway. Mojo Monkey made it. As a birth present. I am the youngest one of the Rowdyruff Boys. Mojo made me because the Puffs got a new member. Burn, or so he tells me.

I look down from my hiding place. Right on the branch below me is Moeru. I practically fall out of the tree upon seeing girl from homeroom. she's singing and I swear her voice is the best I've ever heard. High, despite her gothic-and-punk looks and black eyes with red in them.

_"...Baby, thats just me._

_Well some may say I need to be afraid,_

_Of losing everything,_

_Because of where I _

_Had my start and where I made my name,_

_Well everything's the same,_

_In the la la land machine." _

Then she snaps out of it as the tiny little girl from their same group gets there and she leaps out of the tree. I'm lucky I'm not seen.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?' She yells, going from angel to devil. The little girl Usa stutters for a few moments, and says something. Kaoru immediately detects a lie in her voice and Usa gives up.

"Making friends with Murasaki." She says. "We are coming to Moeru-chan's concert together as friends."

Maybe I need to pay a little visit to my brother Blake.

* * *

**Moeru/Burn's P.O.V.** **Friday during afternoon Free period. **

I hear the bell ring and pick up my books. I go to my locker, stuff my things into it and take out my iPod. I have the instrumental version of La La Land on it. I need to practice for tonight.

On monday I found a higher branch in the oak tree. I'm gonna climb up there. I climb the tree to the branch I was on on Monday, and peek up to the higher limb.

It's taken.

By Utsu. Or in other words, Beat of the Rowdyruff Boys. My eyes widen in surprise as I look over his shoulder and at his iPod screen. Linkin Park. Maybe it's a coincidence, or maybe it's because we are counterparts, but his iPod is exactly like mine. Red and black music notes.

He senses me, and looks behind himself. I drop slickly out of sight and twist around the branch so I'm in front of him. He grunts and looks back forward at his iPod. Something about that makes me giggle and I blow my cover. He is taken by surprise and nearly falls out of the tree, his black headphones dropping around his neck.

"Moeru?!" He whispers.

I am still giggling. How girly. But much to Kaoru's distaste, I am still a girl and not a tomboy. like her. She is trying to get me to like sports more, but I am way too musical and dedicated to stage for that.

"Whoa, are you okay?" He asks.

"Y-Yeah! Hehehe! Your face! I-it was so funny!"

"Well...Umm can you calm down?"

"Y-yeah!" I skake myself and become my usaul spunky tough-girl self. I pull myself up and sit sideways on the branch by his feet. "What are you doing here?"

He looks confused. "This is like, my branch." He laughs. "But I can see you like it here, too."

My turn to be puzzled. "But how?" It's like he's seen me up here.

"I saw you on the branch below mine on Monday" He admits. "You were singing La La Land by ummm..." He prompts me.

"Demi Lovato." I say. "It's a little soft and sweet for the usual me, but it describes me. I'm singing it for a gig that I was personally invited to by the owner of the Karaoke Palace. It's kind of a big deal. The talent scout for a recording studio will be there and he wants to sign me onto hhis company."

"Geez. Well there are a couple gigs there tonight which one are you on?"

"The one at eight-thirty."

"Same."He says casually. "Wait...Eight-thirty? I'm on that too.!"

"I guess I'll see you there."

"But won't we be going against each other?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess so." Despite that he's a Ruff, I don't want to fight.

"We can do a duet."

"Mmmm, I have an idea. lets go to the computer lab."

* * *

Twenty minutes later I had a song pulled up on the computer.

"Hmmm. Yes, I can for sure do that." He decides. "See you at eight so we can practice a little."

"Yeah, we'll do great!" I say. "And good luck on your solo!"

"You too!"

It was as I was walking home that I realized that Utsu was a Rowdyruff Boy. What have I done?

Things I had done with Utsu as a friend:

1.) Agreed to sing a duet

2.) Giggled in front of him

3.) Said good luck to him

The list could go on. For a little bit, at least. And I'm sure that Momoko will be fine with it. And Usa. But Miyako? And Kaoru will have my head on a platter.

I have it! I'll keep it a secret. They can't do anything truly bad in public. I walk about ten more paces, give up because I am slow, and transform into Musical Burn. Then I fly into my garden shed, and detransform into Wakana Moeru.

* * *

**Moeru/Burn's P.O.V.** **(At Karaoke Palace at eight) **

I push open the door of the private guest room that I am in untill the show. Utsu is already there waiting for me. I can't be like I am usually, I shouldn't be like Burn. I should be like me. Moeru. Which by the way means burn. And Wakana means 'harmonious music' in Japanese.

I get there and meet Utsu and we rehearse untill our song is called. We sprint upstairs and calm down enough so that we don't look like nervous-wrecks.

"Good luck." We say and the curtain opens. I look at the crowd and spot the Ruffs and Puffs hanging our together. Usa and Blake seeemed like they were having a fun time. And the opening beats. This Is Me.

Burn:

(Verse 1)

_"I've always been the kind of girl,_

_That hid my face,_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say._

_But I have this dream,_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

_to let you know_

_(Chorus)_

_This is real,_

_This is me,_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be,_

_Gonna let the light shine on me,_

_Now I've found who I am, _

_There's no way to hold it in _

_No more hiding who I want to be,_

_This is me._

_(Verse 2) _

_Do you know what it's like _

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way._

_(Chorus)_

_This is real, _

_This is me,_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,_

_Gonna let the light shine on me._

_Now I've found who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I want to be,_

_This is me." __  
_

Beat:

_"You're the voice I hearinside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you,_

_You're the missing piece I need,_

_The reason that I'm singing, _

_I need to find you," _

Both:

_ "I gotta find you, _

_(Chorus)_

_This is real,_

_This is me, _

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,_

_Gonna let the light shine on me,_

_Now I've found who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I want to be, _

_This is me._

Beat:

_You're the missing piece I need,_

(Beat:_This is me-)_

_The song inside of me,_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

(Burn:_ This is me-)_

_The reason that I'm singing,_

Both:

_Now I've found, who I am, _

_there's no way to hold it in _

_No more hiding who I want to be,_

Burn:

_This is me._

The crowd went wild. They wanted an encore, a good sign. But what both of us wanted to know was how much the talent scout liked it.

I looked over at the V.I.P. table. He was clapping, leaning over to whisper to a buddy of his. Then we went off stage, high-five-ing and laughing together.

"We rocked that place!" I yelled.

"Yeah we did!"

Back at the room, our friends were waiting for us.

Kaoru about didn't notice our arrival. Of course she didn't. She was yelling at Butch who had stolen her soda and poured it onto her head, which was dripping, making her hair into a hair-style that was less than spiked up than she liked.

"DO YOU ACTUALLY EVEN CARE?" She screamed.

"Nope, not a bit. You are so cute when you get angry."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"LANGUAGE BUTTERCUP." Momoko yells.

Suddenly there was silence.

"What did you just call her?" Brick asked Momoko.

"Buttercup. Duh...Got a problem with that? That is who she is, after all." Momoko says angrily. "And miss Powered Buttercup needs to keep her powered mouth shut."

A sudden silence fills the room. But Momoko doesn't realize her mistake.

"This," Butch points to the shocked and dripping Kaoru. "Is the girl that whoops everyone's ass during a battle?"

"As much as we are the Powerpuff-" Momoko says, but everyone cuts her off.

"YOU ARE THE POWERPUFFS?" The Ruffs scream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blossom: Oh, sure. Make ME the bad guy. **

**Me: Hey, we all gotta be the bad guy sometimes.**

**Buttercup: Who said that?**

**Me: ...**

**Bubbles: Shakespeare? **

**Me: No...**

**Beat: Martin Luther King?**

**Butch: JR! They always forget the JR! **

**Me: No, dimwits I did. And since everyone was annoying except Blake and Boomer, they get to share the disclaimer. Try not to be bad like Beat was last time, boys. **

**Beat: Hey! I thought I did okay!**

**Me: You have the looks going for you, but you need to work on social-lite skills, pretty boy. **

**Boomer: Moeru-chan does not own anything except herself, Beat, and the ideas and storyline!**

**Blake: Yeah! Remember to rate, review, and since it is chappie number five you should favorite it too! **

**Me: Thanks Boys! Now remember, I left you with a cliffy! It's where-**

**Blossom: I spilt the beeeeeeaaaaaannnnnsssssss and theyare super surprised because we start to warm up to each other. Except not Kaoru. **

**Buttercup: That soda was sticky! **

**Butch: Whatever. I still love making you all mad and stuff. You get all red in the face. **

**Me: *sigh* On with the Fic. **

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I froze. This did not happen. Momoko did NOT just call Kaoru Buttercup.

My little bro didn't just sing a duet with Burn.

Blake isn't being a clown for Bunny.

Butch did jot just call BUTTERCUP cute.

Boomer isn't buying a vending machine soda for Bubbles.

I didn't just BLUSH when BLOSSOM'S hand brushed mine.

"So you...are the...Puffs?" Says Boomer slowly.

"Yeah." Sighs Bunny.

"Prove it." I say.

"Okay, BRICK." Blossom puts emphasis on my name, showing that they know who we are, too.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"JUMPING BUNNY!"

"VIRTUOSO BURN!"

They all make their weapons appear. Blossom her Yo-Yo, Buttercup her Hammer, Bubbles her Wand, Bunny her Frisbees, and Burn her Mic and headphones.

"So there you have it." Bunny says, hovering above the floor. They detransform, but not fast enough. I feel a blush creep up my cheeks as I look at the shortness of Blossom's skirt. What's wrong with me?

"So Brick, you like what you see?" Says Momoko, smirking at my now tomato-red face.

" Ummm sorry what?"

"Nevermind." Still smiling.

The thing of it is, all my bros were watching me with Blossom.

* * *

Back at home, they all follow me into my room.

"Why are you here?" I ask them.

"We're here becaude our big bro has a crush." Says Butch.

"What crush?"

"You know..." says Boomer.

"I never said I have a crush on Blossom!"

"We never said Blossom," Remarks Blake."Where did you get that idea?"

"Fine." I say. "You got me."

We are all quiet for a few minutes.

"But so does Blake." Beat says quietly.

"Umm what?" Says Blake, startled.

"He made a little Bunny friend." Says Beat.

"Well she-" Blake begins.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Butch screams, because he has clearly loswt it. "WHY ARE YOU MAKING FRIENDS WITH THE PUFFS? IT GOES AGAINST ALL WE WERE CREATED FOR! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Dude, bro. You need to CALM DOWN." Boomer advises. "Find your inner peace, and keep it within your heart. At least for the duration of time that we are inside this house."

"Boomer, run before he bites you." I tell him.

Boomer runs.

Geez, that little boy runs pretty fast if he knows that somethhing is wrong.

I should sleep. I get ready for bed after my bros leave. As I go to sleep, I chant to myself: "I don't like Blossom!" To my self a thousand times or more.

But then I give up and subconsciously say "Good night, Li'l Red."

* * *

**Me: So, did you like it? I hope so! And Yay! I got my first review! That means someone isn't LAZY like some people and care about my sanity or whatever.**

_**Ann**_** Sophia-**** Thx. For a character I literally made up on the spot, and off my own personality, I love her! Heh. **

**Me: NEWS FLASH! My birthday is on Monday! So excited. Turning 13! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello! I feel like I have been abusing the greens attention-wise, so I'm gonna do a pretty basic but very long (hopefully) chapter featuring Kaoru and Butch!**

** Butch: Finally!**

** Buttercup. About time. You know what? I was just about to quit being in this Fic. **

** Me: Well you can't. I have to make you do that, 'cause I Am Your Controller and I am controlling what you do even now.**

** Beat and Brick: Awkward!**

** Blosson and Burn: *covers thier counterparts' mouths and pull them away. Then sweat-drops* That's enough, we don't want any Buttercups or Butches killing anyone today.**

** Me: Sorry for chapter 5 I kinda winged it. *sweatdrop* But I promise I'll do better! Yay! Happy! **

* * *

**Nikuyu/Butch's P.O.V**

I'm sitting at the table, eating pizza and watching Kaoru go from giving me death glares -that only make me laugh- for no reason other than sitting here, BEING here, watching my younger bro sing like he can sing, to cheering for her closest friend.

Moeru starts a song and I lay back in my chair. I can tell she's the kind of girl Beat would like. Kinda like Kao- Nope. Not even gonna go there. But then comes a part and I notice Beat for what seems like the first time in a while. He is staying out of Moeru's way. He starts a part of the song, and I realize that that song was a duet.

And I glance at my other brothers, because that wasn't supposed to happen. He would have told us unless it was just established.

Brick is talking with Momoko, and even I can tell he's got an obsession, and so can Momoko, for your information.

Boomer has made a friend out of Blondie, as I like to call her. They are sitting at a separate table than Me and Miss Glare. The blonde two are looking at Brick and Momoko and planning, plotting a way to get the two together.

Blake and tiny little Usa (If you haven't noticed from past chappies Bunny is like 4' 7") are exchanging looks back and forth. Blake is the only one not too obsessed wih his little friend and can notice his surroundings. He glances at me, dumb-struck. Usa just stands ther and stares at the two on stage. I can see she needs to take an asprin and calm herself. Beat notices us and begins making his "I'll tell Boomer later" face. He is most open to Boomer, probably because he knows Boomer can't bash his face in.

Me and Brick can, F.Y.I. Blake doesn't give a crap about anything. We'll all talk to Beat later. But watch him go on with all the accusations towards other people about having friends who are girls. Especially Brick. He is QUITE the ladies' man, and I don't think he has every wanted a girl as bad as he wants Momoko.

After Beat and Moeru get off-stage, I begin to stand. But someone has locked her grasp around my ponytail.

"OUCH!" I yell. My Fanta I had been sipping was thrown back with my arm, and right onto my attacker's head.

"Nikuyu you bast-!" She begins and settles down. Then she shakes her head vigorously like a dog after a bath, splattering me with soda. I am laughing all the way. "You didn't have to do that! It was on purpose!"

"So what if it was? Who cares! You are adorable when you are angry." But I could feel something else tugging at my gut, something so strong that I have to try harder than you can even imagine not to kiss her on the lips. Talk about willpower. And there was to urge to just reach around there and slap her butt. But that little but of hers was limited, and guarded especially heavily.

I get shy while we are walking back. "You should straighten your hair more often." I blurt without meaning to.

Her eyes soften the tiniest bit. Why? I'm not sure. "Umm, you like this?" She asks softly as a butterfly.

"Sure."

She looks dead forward and runs to meet her sisters who were chatting. Could I see the faintest blush on her face? I'm not sure. But there's one thing I know: I think I wanna learn morre about her.

* * *

**Kaoru/Buttercup'd P.O.V.**

I didn't mean to blush. I guess I'm not used to guys being nice to me. But still blushing like that was unforgivable. I mean, come on, Buttercup. This was an awkward situation, so I sprinted up to talk to my friends.

"Didn't Moeru-chan do great?" Usa was saying earnestly. We all agreed to this statement and I saw a strange look cross Bunny's face.

"What's wrong, Usa-chan?" Asked Miyako before I could. I decided to leave the emotional talk to Miyako. I zoned out for a bit, walking slower than the girls.

"SHE WHAT?!" A scream from Miyako snaps me out of it and I realize I am way too close to the boys for my liking. I walk fast and hear that Moeru was singiong with BEAT OF THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS. Damn you, Moeru! I am madder than I was at Usa! So mad, I can't even remember if I was speechless or raging! I'm sure she knows she can be friends with that little kid. He's her age, but still!

I try to get her not as girly! But I think her little sister Akemi and littler brother Akane influence her into caring for things. She was adopted by a very rich buisiness-man, By the name of Bunrakuken and his wife Namiyo. Their last name is Hatakeyamo. Moeru's name Before she was adopted is unknown, so they named her Moeru, meaning harmonious music, because of the way she sang, even though she could just barely talk at her age.

"Quiet, Blondie." Says Butch impatiently. "What happened at school today doesn't interest us."

Boomer shoots a death glare towards Butch as Miyako starts to cry. "Come on Miyako-chan, and I'll get you a soda from the vending machine."

"Okay! Lets go quickly. I want to congratulate Moeru-chan later." She replies, brightening quite a bit. They go, chatting like best friends. I thought Karin was her best friend.

We all round the corner and step into a large, seemingly cosy room with a carpet and closet. There was a sofa and armchair.

"Hey guys!" Says Moeru cheerfully, as though nothing is wrong. But something is very wrong. Looking for something better to do, I start yelling at him for pouring that Fanta on my head.

"DO YOU ACTUALLY EVEN CARE?" I say as the two black-and-reds come into the room.

"Nope, not a bit. You are so cute when you're angry." Oh, the NERVE!

"WHY I OUGHTA-"

"LANGUAGE, BUTTERCUP!" Was heard from Momoko. All the Rowdyruffs heard that. And so... Our secret identities were discovered by our worst enemies.

* * *

**Well, You know the rest. Now for review answering!**

**Luvppgzrrbz171- Yeah. I think incorporating the characters into the beginning is fun! Thanks! **

**Yukiko5347- Oh well. I did VERY fast Google research and probably screwed up. IDC at all though. Thanks for the feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello! i think the chapter about the greens was better! I put more time into it so yeah!**

**Butch: I'm somewhat satisfied.**

**Buttercup: You made me BLUSH? **

**Bunny and Bubbles: She didn't mean to. **

**Blossom: Yeah. She tries to write what we would actually do.**

**Brick: Yup! Like in real-life, I have a crush on you, Lil' Red. **

**Boomer: This is news to me, Brick. **

**Blake: Yeah, and I wanted to be friends with Ultra Violet, so I was more than happy when Moeru put that in the story! **

**Beat: Imma do the disclaimer.**

**All except Beat: NO!**

**Boomer: I'll do it. Moeru-chan does not own the Powerpuff Girls Z, The Rowdyruff Boys Z, any of the songs used in the Fic, Blake and Bunny are owned by someone else, but she may tweak the personalities, And She owns only Beat and herself. **

**Me: Also, I am probably going to write a guide on all the characters, to help clear up any questions on that kind of thing. Anyway, as alwayys, Have fun and enjoy the Fic!**

* * *

**Miyako/Bubbles's P.O.V.**

We all flew home in silence. The only thing is, as studious as she is, Usa can't take much silence, only a couple ten minutes. So, she screams and we all start talking.

"Dammit." Says Kaoru.

"What now?" Asks Moeru.

"Language Buttercup!" Scolds Momoko.

Kaoru looks at Momoko. "Don't EVER say that again! You are the excact reason we got into this disaster! You should just keep your mouth shut, you boy-crazy fatso of a leader-girl!

Momoko starts to cry. "If you could just keep your mouth SHUT, maybe this wouldn't have happened! You are always settling things the wrong way! You are always telling people off and you can't calm yourself! The only way to get you to calm down is to go on a rage!" She says through tears. She then drops to an alley and detransforms. I suppose she walked honme from there.

Me of course, am nearly crying myself. "Why can't those two just get along?" I ask and Moeru puts her arm around me.

"Kaoru and Usa, I'm going to walk home with Bubbles. We live near each other, so it's fine." She declares and leads me gently down into another alley and we detransform.

We go in the direction of the bigger houses in the city. Moeru's dad owns a larger portion of land: A beach, a series of homes, a plot of wood, and a large estate. We own a large estate.

"Why do they always fight like that?" I ask earnestly.

"I'm not sure. They usually just play fight, and it's over in a minute. But Kaoru crossed the line." She answered grimly, facing forward.

We walked up to my gate and said our good-byes.

"Bye." Moeru said. "It'll be better tomorrow."

"Okay, if you say so." I reply. "Thanks for walking me home."

I enter the house and go to my room. I decide to enter Boomer's cell phone number he gave me this evening into my contacts.

"Hey" I text. Then I get out my sketch pad and draw Moeru. She is such a fun person to draw. She has a slender figure and long legs, and she always color coodinates her outfits. Believe it or not, I treasure her as a friend, despite her sarcastic attitude. She's headstrong. But I have a very BEST friend.

Her name is Karin. She is a lot like me, except she is more into make-up than designing clothes. Blonde like me, she is the lieutenant of the Fashion Police at school. Her favorite color is yellow. If she were a Powerpuff Girl, I would name her Butterfly.

My phone buzzes. "Hey there umm.. Bubbles." Boomer had typed.

"If you want, you cud call me Miyako if that makes u more comfortable..." I text back awkwardly. I get another text. It is from Moeru's mother.

"Have you seen Moeru?" It read.

"Yes, she walked me home tonight." I reply, a bubble in my stomach. Where was she?

I go to the front door and look out into the dark. Nothing was there except the normal surroundings of my front yard. I go, trembling to the gate and put my hand on it. It's... Wet. With... I give a small scream. Blood. I take out my compact and on the screen comes the Proffessor.

"Bubbles?" He asks. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Burn." I gasp, too stunned to speak. "Come here quick, Professor. Burn's gone."

* * *

The professor was there very quickly.

"How do you know it's her blood?" He asks nervously.

"It is, da wan!" Peach cuts in. "It has an aura! And I can tell!"

I decide to sob. Professor decides to investigate more. Peach decides to call the other girls. Ken has trouble explaining to the others explaining why he was at my house so late.

Usa was there at my house in a matter of minutes. "It's okay, Miyako-chan." She puts her arm around me. Then she turns to Ken, the Professor, and Peach. "I don't know if Kaoru or Momoko will come. They had a humongous fight."

"Again?" Sighs Ken. "Ugh."

"Worse." I cry, remembering. I feel Usa's muscles tense. Immediately tense as well, feeling a VERY evil aura. Then Kaoru flies down into my yard. Momoko arrives as well, and they don't even acknowledge each other. Momoko still has tears in her eyes, and Kaoru is looking at me and Usa with an accusatory look. They also go into a defensive position as they feel the aura. Kaoru gives a huff.

Nothing appears.

Instead, we all see a trail of white aura blood, as if it was just put there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Haha! I totally left you guys with a cliffy! I bet you hate me! Sorry for not updating in a while. I didn't have time and then I got grounded. In soon chapters you will lean all about Moeru's family background. I'm sick, so what better to do than to write! **

**Less talk, more text. **

* * *

**Usa's P.O.V. **

We all stood there in defensive positions as the blood sent off wisps of white aura light.

Then we were all sprung into action, following the blood trail. I hated the quiet, so I was happy to comfort Bubbles' sobs. Kaoru lagged behind. Momoko was head of the search party.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

**Beat's P.O.V. **

I looked over in the dark at Boomer. He was on his phone, texting.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"Miyako won't text back." He says worriedly.

"Try calling her." I say. " Also, Boomer, it's almost one in the morning. She could have fallen asleep." He can be such an over reactor. But he was already on the phone. After a while, a startled look crossed his face.

"What?" I say, suddenly anxious for Boomer.

"Someone pressed the answer button on the phone. She was screaming." He says. Quiet tears wet his cheeks.

"Umm, I'm no good at this. I'll get Blake and Brick." I say and head out. I think Butch is asleep. He'd be ornery if anyone woke him up. I hover into Brick's room. He's talking in his sleep.

"Momoko-san! Oof! Blossy! 'Night." He chatters as he tosses and turns. I sigh and crawl up the wall. I can only do this because I am more sneaky, having about the lightness and quietness of a mouse.

I lay on the ceiling and make chirping noises. He faces me and wakes right away to my red and black irises.

"What the hell, Beat!"

"I've been listening to you. You don't have a CRUSH on Momoko, you have an OBSESSION. Anyway, Boomer's got a problem." I say without batting an eye.

Brick narrows his eyes. "Sure, sure. Be there in a sec."

I shoot myself out of Brick's room into Blake's. He is up already, probably hearing the commotion. "Boomer." I say simply and he nods. I fly back into he family room and Boomer is practically sobbing.

"C'mon, Boomer. She's probably asleep." Brick says tiredly.

Just then Butch staggers into the room. "Hmm?" He says and falls to the ground.

Boomer takes to the sky out the window. He's got super speed and we can hardly handle keeping up with him. Next thing we know is he's hovering stalk still. We all ram up against each other and instantly feel a white aura. We follow it untill we see wisps of white. Next thing we know is that we are out on the sidwalk looking at only four of the PowerPuffs. My heart practically stops as I see which one is missing.

* * *

**Bubble's P. O. V. **

I notice, first thing the tightening of Beat. "Where's Mo- er.. Uh...Burn?" He tries to say as causually as possible. But I know he's concerned about Moeru.

The next thing I notice is the wave of relief of of Boomer. It is very awkward so I say something totally random. "Hey guys, ya know my cat can answer my cell phone?"

"Really?" Spits Buttercup. At least she can talk again.

Usa, being perhaps the only mentally sane one at this instance, answer's Beat's question. "That's why we're out at one thirty in the morning following a trail of blood radiating white light." She says. "We have no idea."

Blossom is away from the group helping the Professor get a sample of the crimson substance. Brick is looking at her intently. Blake can't help but smirk at Usa's smart response.

Buttercup, without warning says "Where's Butch?" The rest of us all look at each other and grin. "What?" Buttercup argues and blushes at our obvious hunch. (Like c'mon guys, if you can't figure it out, get the hell outta here and read something else.)

"Anyway, lets keep going." I say to the girls. "Nice seeing you, boys." I turn and wave. But I stop as Butch, who obviously put something in that Fanta earlier, floats into view.

Buttercup, her annoyed state at its best, takes her hammer and whacks him over the head, snapping him back to his senses.

The girls and I turn to go, but Beat stops us. "We'll go with you."

"Ah-hem! I give the orders around here!" Brick says reproachfully. "Umm, yeah, we'll be going with." He changes his mind as Blossom turns and gives him a flirtatious half smile.

We follow the trail of eerie blood until we come across a barren landscape. It is guarded by what seems to be a huge bubble around it.

"Please!" Exclaims Butch. "Our first obstacle is a bubble?" He floats cockily to the edge.

Next thing we know, he is being sucked into it, writhing and thrashing. Suddenly, the air turns cold. The sky darkens, and an eerie voice fills the air.

"Thank you, sweetie, for being my first toy!" It cackles. "Brace yourselves, young ones! The Green one is first to die today, but you will ALL die of your biggest weaknesses, but NONE of you will live to see your friend -and lover- again!

We all look at Beat at the "lover" part and discover he is inches away from a breakdown- eyes watering, trembling, sweating, the whole bit. Not scared, but angry, he's getting me scared. All of us step away from him except Brick.

"Uh, Beat, Bro, calm down." He says anxiously.

But a startling scream from Buttercup pushed Beat to the back to the back of our minds. "BUUUUUUUUTCCCHHHHHHH!" She shrieks as hgis transformation process begins.


	9. Chapter 9

**O.M.G! I hoe you guys enjoyed that! **

**Butch: I'm gonna die and you're being cheerful?**

**Beat: At least your problems are greater than my own. **

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V. **

Terrified, I want to run after him. Take on whatever force is hurting him and let it kill me. But I can't. Instead, I stay rooted to the spot and think about all the mistaken thoughts we had about these boys, because they have stuck with us for so long. But Moeru's gone, and the nine of us aren't complete without her, with only one onyx colored personality. And the onyx personality we do have is a nervous wreck.

I look for direction from leader girl, because any headstrong acts might set her over the edge again. None. Instead she is watching him glow forest green light and grow to the size of a skyscraper, much more terrifying then any other monster we've ever attempted to fight before.

Bunny is the one who gives the order. "We have to fight."

"But we'll hurt him!" I choke out. Every one turns and is as surprised as I am about the sound of my voice.

"That isn't him, Buttercup." reasons Bunny. "That is a demon. Butch was taken. I think he's probably with the same force that took Burn."

"How to you know?" I challenge.

Bunny blinks. "I just, felt it, I guess..."

I narrow my green eyes, but the others are already charging the demon. I decide to place attacks that effect the ground and the space around him, and enter the bubble. I swing my hammer at full force. "SONIC BOOOM!" I scream and plunge my hammer into the ground. The ground shakes and the lime green light flies up the monster. Startling it? Yes. Killing it? No. Making it so angry it swings its arm lightning fast into my middle? Of course. I plunge to the ground and cough up a little blood. I start to get on my feet, but collapse. I see Blossom's Mr. Yo attack stinging the monster as Brick tries to figure out his disc.

"BLADE CUTTER!" Bubbles uses and a bloody arm falls off the demon. "Okay Boomer! Hit it home! ELECTRIC BALL!" A super charged blue base ball spewing yellow light hurls at Boomer, and for a second you think he's a goner, but he takes out a dark blue baseball bat and hits the ball so it switches direction at the monster. Bunny, obviously knows it won't be enough.

"ORBITING BLADE!" She throws a purple Frisbee at the ball and a purpley bade surrounds it. I catch on to the joint attack.

"MULTI-COLORED CRUSH!" I send the attack and the ball grows and turns rainbow colors. Blake throws a dodge ball at it and the ball darkens and grows larger. Blossom distracts the monster, but at the same time a Yo-yo Tornado adds pink iron rotating spikes to the ball.

"DISCUS SLAM!" Brick gets the memo and his disc orbits the opposite direction as Bunny's Frisbee. But Brick is now defenseless and hurtles towards the ground, unconscious. Beat is strong by adrenaline and sends a sound wave at the sphere. It turns the now gigantic ball deep black and makes the ball spew red sparks.

The sphere of joint attacks enters the gaping mouth of the monster and demonic Butch explodes, with green shards of light forming the figure of an unconscious Butch. I sprint, tears running down my face, to him, and kneel beside him, not caring about how the others are looking at me funny. I stay there and sob for a few more seconds before I collect myself. I try to wake him. He won't wake up for a while, after all that, but it feels good to try. I start crying again, but this time it feels like he died.

"Wake up!" I plead. "Please!" And after that, when all the others are assessing the wounds I lean down, and kiss him. I can live with it. He opens his eyes and states into mine. And I collapse, letting the world sink, onto his chest and sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Now we'll get a sneak peek of Moeru's location and hear more from the remaining of our gang. Buttercup is beginning to have feelings for Butch, and we'll see how that plays out, too. Butch already started to like her at Moeru's gig, so we're getting into the romance section of the story a little more! **

* * *

**Moeru's P.O.V. **

I'm sitting suddenly, in a small, darkish room. There are many voices muttering, and I feel like I am under the effects of drugs. I feel a jolt of pain inside the palm of my hand, and then stomething sharp in the cut, and then pins and needles. Through the muttering, I hear a horribly familier voice cutting through clear as a bell...

"Get the boy, too."

They continue slashing at me, all over my body, untill my flesh feels numb, cold, and shredded. My blood, I realize, is being drawn out of me, and being put into a black crystal tank. The tank could be considered beautiful, but its purpose ruined the image.

And who is the boy? Where am I? Why aren't I dead of blood loss? At last the slicing has stopped, and I am wheeled into a luxurious room with red and black inteirior. I meet a girl, no older than fourteen who is to wait on me. She has been given orders to dress me.

"What is this place?" I ask her. "What am I doing here?"

The girl just stared at me for a while. Than she said, "I cannot say." She puts a dress on me, long and flowing, longer than the floor, black silk, strapless with red feathers giving it a birdlike quality. Than she leaves, and I explore my living quarters.

I discover that the room is more like a jail cell. I am in a giant birdcage disguised as a room. Bars cover the walls. The space is round. I am swinging, obviously from a hook, and next to a giant cross dressing lobster called Kare.

* * *

**Beat's P.O.V.**

I am... Furious. This is all going too fast. Moeru's gone. I don't know if I'll ever see her again. She's probably being tortured, and there is nothing, absolutly nothing I can do about it. These guys, they are so slow. Buttercup is sleeping on top of Butch's chest. Sleeping. The reds are arguing like there's no tomorow. The monster is dead, but I still need to get on the move. I don't know why I care so much.

When I, probably the only one, see Buttercup kiss Butch, I feel a surge of jealousy. We are having very fast feelings towards each other. The sound of her giggle, and now that she isn't here, makes me realize... I mind. Brick likes Blossom, a lot. And Blossom, is being manipulative of him, which os hilarious to watch. Boomer isx a charmer as it is, and if there's anything I've learned in school, it's that Bubbles isn't looking for a boyfriend. Usa is... smart. I don't think Blake will win her over that easily.

We can't move untill Butch is sane and conscious, so we are put on a watch shift while the girls get some rest while the Rowdys watch.

"Wow, Beat." Says Brick with concern. "We can't fight effectivly if you can't be like, mentally stable."

I shudder to think of that dark aura. I have a dark aura. but the other one was blacker than black. I started to get visions of pain and abuse. "The aura, wasn't good for me." I shudder again. "It felt, different. I started to see things... and feel pain. I recognize those feelings from somewhere. . ."

Boomer and Blake have opposite reactions. Boomer hugs his knees and rocks back and forth until Brick slaps his shoulder. Blake looks at it logically from all sides, chattering so fast that I can't even understand most of it. "...Or maybe it was unicorns." He finishes as Butch starts to stir.

He opens his eyes and looks down with a silly grin on his face. The sleeping Buttercup is all he needs to feel fine again. "Hi." He whispers in her ear. She jolts awake and squeals.

"Oh, uh, hello." Then she shoots to her sisters.

Butch pouts. "I didn't want her to leave!" He complains.

Brick goes to wake the girls. I already get to my feet and hum, walking slowly along the path until the others start to fly ahead of me. Then I take to the skies, chasing evil to the girl I'll readily admit I love.

She is absolutly perfect in every way. Her hair, how it falls in a single curl when she doesn't remember to straighten it. Her interests, the way she sings, her sarcastic attitude and of course, there is her eye. I've only seen one of them. I'm sure she has two, but I don't take chances. And her sense of humor is...Well...Sarcastic.

* * *

**Okee-doke! So, I can't really come up with a good cliffy at this exact point, but I can answer reviews that haven't been answered! I can't believe it's the tenth chapter! But don't worry guys, there is definitely more to come! Here we go!**

_**No one**_** _special_:**** Haha! Thanks for the review! Please get an account so I can read any of your writings. **

**_Korratoph:_ I know that a lot of people like Kaoru too. Thank you for all your feedback, and I looked at some of the things you wanted me to change and agreed to change them. I justy haven't gotten around to it yet. **

**_Guest_: Yeah, Kaoru used to be my favorite, too. **

**_Powerpuff __Freak:_ Well, there you go. an update! **

**_AnimeGurl647P_: Thank you! The update is now! **

**_Guest_: I know. Score for me! **

**_Ddd655_: I think you might be one of my biggest fans! Shoutout to you! Haha! Keep up the positive reviewing! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hello my precious bunnies! I know it's kinda fast paced, so hang in there and leave a review or P.M. me if it gets confusing and I can catch you up! I'll let Beat retry the disclaimer. **

**Beat: Ah-hem. My counterpart doesn't own the original PowerPuff Girls Z or RowdyRuff Boys Z. She does not own the songs used, or Blake and Bunny. She only owns me and Burn. Everything else belongs to there rightful owners. **

**All: Remember to Rate, Review, Favorite, and enjoy! **

* * *

** Brick/Kakuneta's P.O.V**

Teaming up with the PowerPuff girls was like... A workout. Me and the other Rowdies like to do these after we were hanging out with the other bad guys and me, Butch, and Boomer found out that we were created by the girls's DNA and Mojo's monkey hair. When we filled in Blake when he was created, that made him more interested than grossed out. But it really threw Beat for a loop. He locked himself in his room and played guitar really loud. He usually does this, but he played all night and guess who didn't get any sleep? The rest of the house.

We file into a narrow path and are forced into one line.

The rocky ravine opens into a large cave, which we have no choice other than to move into. There is something out of place.

"KITTY!" Exclaims Bubbles.

And sure enough, a huddled mass of fur is in our path.

Boomer grabs her hand and tries to keep her with him, but Bubbles lets go and shoots toward the ball of fuzz. Another bubble, identical to the one Butch was captured in, appears around her, and the cat disappears.

"So my precious Blue-Eyed Girl, how are you?" Hisses a voice. "I'm so glad you could make it! Wouldn't want to keep your fan club waiting!"

The rest of us didn't like this, but Bubbles just looked bored.

"Okay!" She says.

"Alrighty then! Come here boys!"

About sixteen tenth grade boys staggered into the bubble, surrounding her. "Bubbles," They stage whispered. "Can I help you? Can I help you? Bubbles, I love your hair. Bubbles!"

"No, I can do it myself. I'm not interested in that stuff. You boys are all the same little bothers you always are."

The zombies started towards her. I look at Blossom.

Actually, nope, no time to get distracted. Beat is shaking again. Boomer is blinking back shock. I know what he's thinking. Bubbles obviously doesn't want a boyfriend.

The boys in the bubble take out spears. "Let us HELP you, Bubbles!" They hiss.

"Bubbles!" Bunny yells as they start to charge.

The bored expression was ripped off Bubbles's face.

"Bubble Champagne!" The creepy fanatics pop the bubbles with sharp daggers and spears.

We all start towards her, but she waves us back. "Don't, I can handle this!"

That's when we see what her biggest flaw is.

Bubbles is too independent. She doesn't ask for help.

And her bubbles can't do anything about this.

* * *

**Thank you thank you! Review answering time! **

**_butchieboiismine (Guest):_ Yea, the Greens used to be my favorite, but now I like the Reds most.**

**_Ddd655:_ OMFG I feel like I owe you something for all that support you give me. I post the update and within an hour you have already given me a little ****compliment **of some sort. You are like my little thing that just makes me feel good! Anyway, thanks a lot.

**I am SUPER EXCITED because my characters are being put into a story that isn't mine called... Love Is Confusing, by Shocking Beatrice! The characters are Moeru/Burn and Utsu/Beat! So those of you that luv my little creatures, read that! And spam her with stuff about how excited you are about the next update. Can you spam me, too? I really need that right now...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hello Lovelies! *Blows Kisses* I am SO sorry for not updating this. It's been like, a month or so, right? **

**Blake: Yup. **

**Bubbles: What's gonna happen to me? **

**Blossom: It'll be okay. **

**Buttercup: Burn doesn't own the reds, blues, or greens. She doesn't own the purples. They are fan-made by someone else. She just tweaked the personalities. She does own the onyxes. **

**Me: And yet another shoutout to Shocking Beatrice! Fans of the onyxes should find her vampfic "LOVE IS CONFUSING!" They don't come in for awhile, but they appear about chapter eight, and it's a cool story just the same. Anyway, you're probably reading this for the story, so I'll shut up now and write. **

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

My mind goes numbbut I can still see the letters in my head: "WELCOME TO THE FRIEND-ZONE! SPONSORED NY THE FOREVER ALONE CO!"

And then she says she doesn't need help when her unpoppable bubbles are being popped? She needs help, but she won't ask for it. It's her biggest flaw, and if she doesn't face it soon, there will be eight of us instesd of nine.

One of the zombie boys grazes her cheek with his spear. "BUBBLES!" I scream.

Bubbles now has a gash on her arm, a cut that went over her eye, and a bloodied and tattered uniform, the worst injured of all of us, if you don't count Buttercup's pride as a thing. "I'm fine." She winces.

"HECK no you aren't!" I yell. I bring tears to my eyes, doing the puppy dog eyes everyone falls for. "Please Bubbs?"

Thats when the zombie/boy creature behind her stabs her in the back. Her eyes close after she mumbles the too late words, "Help!"

* * *

**Me: Okay folks, don't worry, shows not over yet! Lets just take a moment to breathe. I won't tell you what happens, but it is pretty interesting! Now we will pivet to... **

* * *

** Moeru's P.O.V. **

"YOU!" I yell up at him with all the dignity a bird sized person could muster.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do with me? Why am I here? Why are YOU here? I thought the girls put you away! What are you doing with my blood? Why am I still alive? How much blood did you take? Who is this "boy" that you told my guards to "get?" I spit out questions at him.

Kare raises a claw and shakes his head. "Darling you will learn, but one question at a time!"

"Okay, Why- Wait a tiny little minute! Why are you letting me ask these questions?"

"Thats a good one. It is because I have no intention of letting you live this life for very long."

A chill that I pretend not to notice runs up and down my spine. "Lets come back to that one. Okay. First off, Why are you here?"

"You definetly get down to the point, don't you, darling. Anyway, I am here because you and your counterpart were created."

"How does that connect to you?"

"Michiko, darling, have you ever met your biological parents?"

"Hold up! If you think my name is MICHIKO, you have the wrong girl! And umm, no, I haven't."

"Of course not. Next question."

"Umm, Okay..." I think for a moment. "Tell me about my my blood, liike what you're doing to it, and why, and how much is left in my body."

"None."

"Excuse me?"

"There is no blood left in you."

If I had any blood, it would have run cold. "Well then how am I still alive?"

Kare fanned himself wityh a claw. "Because I'm the evilest person ever."

I narrow my eeyes, but let it pass. "Answer the other questions."

"Okay. As for what I'm planning, I'd say its a little, aura dialysis." Kare grins. "Because I made amistake creating you before."

"But, you didn't create me." I say tensly. "I seriously think you have the wrong girl."

""I'm positive I don't." He grins another sick grin, shrinks himself down to my size, and sits on the armchair in my little cage-disguised-as-a-castle. "Now sing for me, my little songbird!"

"WHat if I don't want to?"

"Michiko darling, do as I say. I don't really want to hurt my own daughter."

* * *

**OMG! PM me with questions if you have any. Also, leave your favorite song in the reviews and I will try to work the song into the story. No reviews this time! But I have finally updated so maybe there will be more reviews later. **

**I love you all! See you!**


End file.
